The forgotten island
by Hawke20151
Summary: During the day's in the Inquisition many operation's was preformed from the war table, most were simple objectives, but there were few that remain a mystery to even the Inquisitor and the war generals themselves, this is one such story. The Inquisition never did know what happened to these soldier's, but when an odd man appears in skyhold's bar one day it soon gets revealed.
1. prologue

(So you are aware only the prologue speaks in second person, so if you don't like second person read on because the next chapters will be in third person writing)

You are in Skyhold's bar listening to the bard sing her song's, it always seemed to relax you but then you see something that both disturbed and surprised you. What looked to be a Soldier of an unknown allegiance walked in wearing a mask that looked ordinary but for some strange reason which you couldn't put your finger on, it just seemed to disturb you. It seemed like an ordinary mask which was silver but it seemed to resemble a skull, but even so it still disturbed you.

Another thought then can to mind; how did he get in? Non Inquisition aligned Soldier's could not get in here, yet no one seemed to have given him any thought except you. You then decide that you want to get to the bottom of this, after all he might be an intruder and a danger, and as a Soldier of the Inquisition you could not allow that to happen.

The man sat at the bar and ordered a drink, you followed him and sat down next to him.

The man didn't pay you any attention, so you decided to start a conversation, " haven't seen you around here before."

The man looked at you and said simply" I'm new here,"

You didn't know what to say to that so instead you change the topic," you look like a soldier, who do you owe your allegiance to?"

The man replies bluntly "no one,"

That caught you off guard and you start to get even more inquisitive" So what do you fight?- I mean- you look liked your prepared for battle,"

The man look's at you again and say's " this world is a dangerous place, you can never be to careful."

It seemed to you this man kept dodging questions and you did not like that one bit, but you told yourself to calm down and just keep seeing what he will tell, maybe you just haven't asked the right question yet. " so, where did you get the mask, and why do you wear that in a bar?"

The man said" I like the mask, and why do you care where I got it from?"

You instantly knew that was the right question.

You frowned and said" because I like good stories, and by the sound's of it there is obviously a story behind that,"

The man looked at you and chuckled under the mask saying" you are a smart one I will give you that, your also one who just keeps talking and right now your talking too much." He was obviously annoyed by your statement.

You think for a moment and then came up with an idea" how about this, you tell me your story and I buy you a drink, or however many it takes to hear the full tale."

The man looks at you and you imagined he was frowning under the mask, he then point's out" your a persistent one, I like that you remind me of an old friend. " he then looked around and said" I will tell you my story, and you will get me a drink. But I would rather sit somewhere more private."

He was obviously hinting the fact that he didn't want the bartender listening, after all they gossip everything.

You agree to the term's and you both walk over to an unoccupied table in the corner of the bar and you say" so what is this story that your obviously trying so hard to hide?"

The man says in a strange and disturbing way; the same way that you felt when he first came in and you saw the mask for the first time " once you hear the story, you can never go back and you will never be the same again, this is your final warning before I continue."

Dispite your gut feeling telling you to run away now, you pull up the courage to say " I want to hear it,"

The man chuckles again and then says" so be it...it all started in Skyhold ..."


	2. Chapter 1: The war room

Chapter 1: the war table.

Skyhold; the last stronghold for the Inquisition, it is currently in disrepair but that does nothing to dampen the spirits of the soldier's and civilian's within it's wall's. Unlike Haven this place is defendable and defend it they will against any threat, it has everything an army would need: barracks, infirmary and even a bar but the most important room in the entire hold is the war room, this is where all the top decision's are made.

There was a debate going on inside there, the Inquisitor was pacing up and down beside the map in the centre of the room.

Commander Cullen there army commander said" We just simply don't have enough soldier's to spare, Leliana do you have any scout's to spare,"

Leliana responded" no, I sent them on an operation to the storm coast, all my scout's are busy."

Josephine said" either way, this is uncharted territory. There could be anything in that place: rift's, village's, artefact's anything."

Cullen sounded doubtful saying" but is it worth the risk...even if I could find spare men."

Josephine said" Inquisitor, what do you think?"

The Inquisitor then looked at the war table and said" first let's tackle with the first hurdle before we go any further. Cullen is there any men at all, we are not sending scout's it is uncharted territory, it could be dangerous, so we have to send soldiers if anything. "

Cullen said in a thoughtful way" well, we don't have any battalions of men spare, but there is one squad of troop's."

Leliana sounded very doubtful" one squad, what can one squad do? It would be pointless"

Cullen responded" Inquisitor, I know it sound's crazy but this squad; they might just be able to pull it off, the finest men I have ever seen, and I'm not just saying that. They have handled hordes of demon's all by themselves. They once protected a village with nothing but there wits and there sword's."

Josephine sounded curious and said" how did they do that?"

Cullen said" they trained the village to fight, but what was weird is that the village was pacifist. Don't know how they managed it but they did, if anyone can do it, it's them."

Leliana said obviously not agreeing to this" that's a lot of trust we are pointing in 5 men,"

Cullen said" I know this does not sound ideal, but they are perfect for this mission, Inquisitor what do you think?"

The Inquisitor responded" bring the squad's commander to me, I want to see him for myself before I make any decision's."

Cullen bowed and said" right away sir." He then walked out for the one place he knew the commander to be; the bar.

Cullen walked into the bar and saw the person he wanted; Rocket, the finest commander he had ever met was ironically an alcoholic, how Rocket managed to command a squad so well while drunk amazed him.

Rocket was sitting at a table listening to the bar sing, while reading a book and for the first time in long while he was sober.

Cullen walked over to Rocket and sat next to him saying" what this time? You ran out of money or just recovering from your last drinking run."

Rocket chuckled saying" it's hard to read a book while your drunk and currently I am trying to read this,"

Cullen said" what is it about?"

Rocket said" dragon's, you would think by how this is written that it is all myth's, yet this a nonfiction book as in it's real life,"

Cullen nodded and said" believe it or not, the Inquisitor has killed a dragon."

Rocket said bluntly" then punch him for me next time you see him, Dragon's are to marvellous to kill,"

Cullen said" well you can do it yourself, we have a meeting with him right now. Can't give any detail's, I just need you to come...and don't mention the booze until we have finished conversations with him, I told him you was the best of the best, and I don't think he will see an alcoholic as such."

Rocket sighed and said" fine, if it's an operation then I will gladly take it, it's about time I get back on duty."

Cullen then stood up and walked out with Rocket and headed back to the war room where the other leaders was waiting.

Cullen entered the room and said" Inquisitor, this is the person I told you about."

The Inquisitor said" Commander Cullen says good thing's about you..."

Rocket said" Rocket's my name sir, it's an honour to be asked to meet you in these affair's."

The Inquisitor continued" well I hear, your the best we have Rocket. But may I ask you, how far do you think your team would go to get victory?"

Rocket said" we would go to the fade and back sir if we had to,"

The Inquisitor nodded saying" good, you will need that attitude. Why haven't I ever heard of you? Cullen say's you are the greatest Commander we have, so why is it I haven't I heard of you?"

Rocket was about say something and Cullen cut him off saying" that does not matter, what matter's is that he is what we need."

Leliana said with unease in her voice" what are you hiding Cullen about this soldier,"

Cullen said quickly" nothing, I just think it is not a necessary thing to talk about,"

Leliana said with concern in her voice" you never was good at subtly, what is it you don't want us to know because if you..."

Rocket then spoke up saying" I'm an alcoholic, that's what he is hiding."

Josephine said in a judging way" well that change's thing's."

Rocket said with a firm attitude "no it doesn't, I am still as skilled as Cullen said I am, the reason you don't get report's about me is because Cullen didn't what you to know there is an alcoholic in your rank's."

The Inquisitor spoke" you do realize all rule's and regulation's say that our soldier's must be of correct health, Cullen this is a breach of authorization,"

Cullen said with worry in his voice" I know but-"

Rocket spoke up again more anger in his voice" I have been in this army since the Inquisition began, and I proved my worth to Cullen since day one, and have I had one bad turn yet...no."

Leliana said in an angered tone" don't speak to the Inquisitor like that or I may just dismiss you from duty; permanently."

Rocket said with defiance in his voice" go ahead, you will be the one's who lose out, not me."

The Inquisitor then used his authority and said" enough, Cullen if what you say about him is true, then he is a powerful asset, despite his habits."

Rocket nodded respectfully and said" thank you Inquisitor."

Leliana said with an irritated expression" but what if he does have a bad turn? He could compromise the whole mission,"

Rocket said" despite what you think, I can control my alcoholism, just now I was reading a book in bar; while sober, temptation didn't even bother me, is that proof enough?"

Leliana said bluntly" no, but it is the Inquisitor's wish that we try you, so I will respect it but not like it."

Cullen said to Rocket " that's the best your going to get from her, so you might as well take it," Rocket chuckled slightly at that.

The Inquisitor said" I will brief you on your objective commander, but after that I want to read your report's that Cullen kept from us,"

Rocket just shrugged and said" go ahead, nothing bad is in those report's, I have nothing to hide other then being an alcoholic."

The Inquisitor then continued to brief Rocket on his objective.

Meanwhile in the training yard 2 soldier's was battling each other, there name's were Boost and Sinker.

They were brother's, Boost was the oldest and so was more skilled and was still teaching Sinker, but even so Sinker could hold his own in battle and they was both more skilled as a team then they were separate.

Sinker swung at Boost who watched it and kneeled to block it with his shield effectively. While Sinker hit Boost's shield, Boost suddenly swung at Sinker's leg's knocking him to the floor, Boost then rolled backwards and onto his feet, hitting Sinker with his shield in the process.

He then walked over with a smirk and confirmed the kill by putting his blade to the edge of Sinker's neck saying" it is not all about brute strength brother, it is about technique. The more technique's you learn the better, spend less time on weight training and more in skill and you will be fine. "

Boost out stretched his hand and Sinker grabbed it and Boost helped Sinker to his feet.

Sinker said with a sigh" I don't understand how fighting you will help me fight a demon, demon's are different not too mention when we face a demon our squad is usually together, surely we should do team based training."

Boost shook his head and said" your new to our squad, you will soon discover that's not how Rocket operates, despite Rocket's tactic's we somehow accomplish our objectives. We are not like other squad's and so we do different thing's, trust me when I say this training will work."

Sinker nodded and said" shall we go get a drink later,"

Boost nodded and said" sure," he then chuckled and said" but don't let Rocket hear you say that, you know how he is."

Sinker said with curiousness" how bad is Rocket?"

Rocket then came down the stair's to the training ground hearing that he said" could be worse, I can control it. I guess that is an accomplishment. I guess you are Boost's brother, good to meet you. You will be joining our squad, I presume Boost had trained and briefed you."

Sinker said in a formal way" yes sir, he did."

Rocket chuckled and said" he should have also informed you, formality does not exist in my squad, relax we are laid back enough." He then paused and said" You will be replacing Frost, poor guy the first loss this squad has ever had,"

Sinker said in a solemn way" how did he die?"

Rocket said with a chuckle" he didn't die, let's just say relationship's got the better of him and he retired. I don't blame him wanting to get away but still if we don't win this war, there won't be a world for him to even live in."

Boost then said" So what's new, we have an objective or what?"

Rocket said" where is Sandman and Ironhide, we have an operation but I am leaving it to a group decision, there is a lot on the line in this one."

Sinker said" I saw them patrolling the wall's."

Rocket nodded and said" let's go find them."

Sandman was just standing on the wall's looking at the mountain's which surrounded Skyhold, Ironhide walked up and said" strange place, weird how it was abandoned. Don't you agree?"

Sandman just shook his head and said" why would people just leave a Stronghold here to be forgotten, it make's no logical sense. You know I like researching and you also know that I know a lot about history, yet within everything I have ever read, this never got mentioned once. Something is not right, I have done exploring of this stronghold yet I still see no logical reason why it was left behind, or even made in the first place. No war's took place in these mountain's, no reason to have a stronghold here."

Ironhide sighed and said with distrust" what confuses me is how did Solas know about this place, especially if this place had never had any mention anywhere."

Sandman said with a sense of disbelief of his own word's" Could be this was Elven, and only Elves know about it."

Ironhide shook his head and said" you said it yourself ages ago, when you examined the architecture this is not Elven work, Elven craftsmanship is much different, I know that and I don't do nearly as much research as you."

Sandman sighed and said" I guess we just have to trust this place and Solas, not much more that we can do,"

Ironhide nodded and said with a sigh" what is this world coming too?"

Rocket then walked up to Ironhide and said" a warzone that's what, unless we stop it,"

Sandman said with irony" yes and we stop it by creating another warzone. War can't be solved with war."

Rocket said" yet, here you are fighting in this cause."

Sandman said" I didn't say it was a bad cause, I was just pointing out the irony involved in it."

Ironhide then spoke formally" so what's the situation sir."

Rocket recognised the joke, it had always a known fact around that Rocket hated formalities and just wanted to relax. So his team liked to annoy him by always being formal it had become a joke over time.

Rocket just sighed with a small smirk at Ironhide's remark and said" meet me in the war room, the Inquisitor has an operation for us but I would rather you guy's have some input for a change, this is not an average operation. "

Boost said in a sarcastic tone with a roll of his eye's" why thank you for actually thinking about us before you send us on an operation to hell itself."

Sinker said with confusion" doesn't it say all commander's must inform there unit's on there mission before they go in the guideline's?"

Boost chuckled and said" that's never stopped him before, once he threw us into an operation that literally involved travelling through dragon dung just so the dragon couldn't spot or smell us on the journey, without even giving us a briefing on it."

Rocket said" it's necessary if I told you, you would never do it. If anything it's tactical."

Boost shook his head and whispered" he just doesn't get it does he?"

The group then went back to the war room.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: preparation's

When the group arrived in the war room the Inquisitor was waiting for them, he saw them enter and he said," this must be your squad Rocket,"

Rocket nodded and said," the finest unit's you will find...and the newbie Sinker."

Sinker could tell by the tone of Rocket's voice that it was a joke but then again he was new and Rocket did have a point that Sinker didn't have much experience so that made him the weakest.

Leliana shook her head and said with agitation," please take this more seriously, I suppose you haven't told them of their mission."

Rocket shook his head and Boost said," why is this mission so important? Usually we don't get briefed like this."

Leliana said," Because it's uncharted territory, we are sending you to a newly discovered island, just beyond the Storm coast. We don't know what's there, so expect the worst."

Boost said with a chuckle," why are you sending us there? Usually you guy's would send load's of troop's."

Leliana continued," because you are all we got, and that's why it is so dangerous because it will be only you."

Sandman then joined the conversation and added," wait, I am pretty sure that our squad can handle it but what do we do if trouble finds us and we can't deal with it...if we are on an island, then how do we get a message of help back to you? Just a precaution."

Leliana nodded and said," one of my finest bird's will follow you, if you need to send a message call for the bird and it will take the message. Anymore question's?"

Boost said," only one, The Storm coast did you say was the closest piece of land to the island, isn't the Storm coast uncharted as well? "

The Inquisitor then added," I sent Scout Harding there, she can guide you to a boat which she was told to get."

Boost nodded.

The Inquisitor then said," so, do you think you are up to the task?"

Boost said with a chuckle," if I know my brethren here, then I know that we are more then up to the task."

Rocket then nodded in agreement and said" consider this operation accepted."

The Inquisitor nodded and said," well then get yourself prepared for the journey to the Storm coast. It is very far, so make sure you get everything you need, I already instructed Harding to set aside some supplies for when you get to the Storm coast to take to the Island. Your dismissed."

The soldier's then left but as they did, Josephine said to Rocket," I trust that you will take my advice when I say, please don't get drunk on this operation."

Rocket smiled and simply said in a response," of course, but you didn't say I couldn't get drunk before I leave."

Leliana just shook her head as Rocket left and she muttered," this is a big mistake. I get a bad feeling about this."

As the group left the keep, Rocket said," we have to leave by midday, that leave's us with around 3 hour's, how about we go get a drink? It will be the last time we will get to for a long time."

Sandman said," usually I would say no, due to the fact I'm the health inspector of this group, which also doubles up as a medic but since it will be the last time, I think it will be safe to let you have some."

Rocket chuckled saying," like you could stop me."

Ironhide laughed and said," but if you remember, he can stop you. Remember the time he locked you in the armoury to stop you going back to the bar."

Sandman then chuckled and said," in hindsight, that was a really bad idea. Locking a person who craves alcohol with deadly weapons...on his own."

Sinker was listening in and he said," what happened to him?"

Sandman raised his eyebrows and said," ask him, he knocked me out soon as he got out. So I wouldn't know."

Rocket said with a mock of an innocent look," that was an accident, I was hitting the door and you so happened to be opening it at the time, also it wasn't as bad as you think. The only cut's I got was when I fell over into a dagger barrel... Who's amazing idea was it to put dagger's in an open barrel?"

Sandman shrugged and said" let's just get to the bar ok."

When they got in the bar, they all ordered drink's and started chatting normally, they was about to leave and get along with the operation but then a group of soldier's fresh from battle walked in and started boasting about their battle's.

Usually this wouldn't bother them, but then Boost heard the word's," red Templar." This instantly caught his interest and he listened in, but then what he heard next caused his curiosity to turn to anger.

He heard them boasting," the red Templar's were no match for us. We crushed them easily, but them again they deserve it. They are nothing more then beast's and should be put down like them."

That alone was enough to make Boost flip, he then stood up from the table and walked over to the group of soldier's, and then got the soldier who said it attention and punched him in the face with enough force to knock him to the floor, he then said in a furious and intimidating voice," don't you ever say that about a red Templar again, they were men once just like you... And you should never forget that, what you did was necessary but you should take no pride in it. And if you don't learn to show some respect for those ex-Templars then I will teach you it myself...got that!"

The soldier just said," alright you psycho, just stop. We are on the same side."

Boost then heard Rocket say," that's enough Boost," Boost only then noticed his entire squad just saw what he did.

Boost just shook his head and walked outside, he sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, and sighed remorsefully.

Cullen saw Boost and he had seen the whole thing through one of the bar window's, he then said," Boost may I speak with you in my quarter's,"

Boost nodded and followed Cullen, as he did Rocket walked outside expecting to find Boost instead he saw Boost walking away and said," Take your time Boost, we will be waiting for you,"

He sounded concerned slightly mainly because he knew what it could be about.

Boost then followed Cullen to his quarter's and said," what do you want?"

Cullen shook his head and said," I don't want anything, I just want to know your OK. "

Boost bluntly said," I'm fine."

Cullen with more concern in his voice now said," please, I'm not talking to you as your commander, I'm talking to you as an Ex- Templar and a friend, I saw everything that happened in that bar through the window; I know it's been hard for you having to see the red Templar's and even worse having to cut them down. I am lucky, I don't have to kill them, I just give the order... But for you, it must be horrible. Having to kill your own brother's."

Boost just sighed and said with irritation clear in his voice," I will be happy, when I see the venatori who did this to them dead,"

Cullen then responded," so it has been taking a toll on you?"

Boost then leaned against a wall shouted out," of course it has... It's even worse when you recognise who the Templar I just slaughtered was; I had to slaughter, one of my old squad member's from when I was back with those Templar's."

Cullen said," I knew it was a mistake to send you to that fort, I knew it was where you was stationed."

Boost then just sat down in a chair with his head in his hands and he said," well, at least I put him out his misery, " He then looked up at Cullen and said," I have only recently been able to beat my lyrium addiction, although I still do feel the calling when I see it. Funny, once one horror fades, the lyrium in this case, another one emerges. Red Templar's, we have to find who did this to them and make them pay."

Cullen then said," and we will. Just remember you can't blame our soldier's for doing their duty, they are not all Templar's like you so they won't understand; if you need to clear you head, need someone to talk to or just simply need someone who understands, I'm here for you."

Boost nodded and said with a bit more confidence," we will beat them, and I will beat this lyrium addiction for good."

Cullen then walked over and said," before you go, I wanted to give you this." He then handed Boost and sword and said," it's a Templar made sword, it will help protect from whatever magical demon's you may face on that island."

Boost respectfully said," thank you. I will take good care of it."

Cullen nodded and said," you should get back to your men, they will be leaving shortly and you don't want to be left behind."

Boost then left to go to the armoury.

Meanwhile, the other 4 were already at the main gate, armour equipped and horses ready.

They was wearing full steel plate armour, with the crest of the Inquisition.

Rocket had a sword and shield, Ironhide had a 2 handed great sword. Sandman and Sinker also had Sword and shields.

All there shields was enchanted to block magic spell's as well.

Ironhide then said," where is he? We don't want to be travelling at night, but at this rate we may be doing so."

Rocket said in a calming manor," calm Ironhide, he will be here. He would never abandon his squad."

Ironhide said in a worried tone," you said he was going to see Cullen, what if the reason he was going to see Cullen was because his lyrium addiction came back. That could compromise everything, I don't mean to be pessimistic but I can't help but worry for him."

Rocket said in a reassuring manor," if he is, we will help him with his lyrium addiction, like you help me with my alcohol addiction, don't you agree Sandman."

Sandman nodded and said," I would be able to help him, you forget Ironhide, we have dealt with it before."

Ironhide said," sure. But not on a deserted island."

Rocket said," who said it was deserted, there could be a town there for all we know."

Ironhide was about to say something but then Sinker who was usually quiet spoke up saying," I know my brother well enough, to know he is too stubborn to give up and let it beat him... He will be here! Just give him time."

As he said that Boost walked over and with a smile; he was wearing Templar looking armour, except it had blue Inquisition symbol's on it, but his helmet was exactly the same. He then said," I couldn't agree more little brother, no lyrium addiction hasn't gotten the best of me, he was just giving me advice on red Templar's."

Boost then climbed onto his horse and said," let's head for the horizon then, we have long way ahead of us."

Rocket then climbed onto his horse and said," never doubted you pal, let's get going. Let's go claim some land for the Inquisition, and who knows we might make some stops on the way and kill a few Venatori agent's"

He said that with a chuckle, he was obviously joking to Boost and Boost smiled in response saying," they won't know what hit them...I have score to settle with them anyway."

The 5 soldier's then left Skyhold and journeyed through the vast world of thedas.


	4. Chapter 3: Broken storm stronghold

Chapter 3: The Broken storm stronghold.

A few hour's later, the group of soldier's were still travelling on their horse's in the middle of a forest and Rocket eventually said," it's getting dusk, we should set up a camp in the next clearing we find."

Ironhide then said," right, we should however set up a guard schedule, we can't leave ourselves vulnerable. We are no longer in Inquisition territory, so we need to be careful."

Rocket nodded and said," this looks to be a suitable place to make camp."

They then found a suitable a suitable sized clearing.

Ironhide, Sinker and Sandman got to work putting down the bedrolls and tent's, while Boost made the fire.

Rocket kept watch, this sort of teamwork and planning is what kept this squad alive and kept them at the top of their game.

The task's didn't take much longer then 15 minute's, it was slowly getting darker by the minute.

They all then sat around the fire and cooked some rabbit meat ( which they caught earlier in the day) and ate it.

Ironhide looked at Sinker and said," you never did say what you did before you joined the Inquisition, come on newbie tell us."

Sinker looked embarrassed and said," It's not interesting at all, not like my brother. When he was training to be a Templar, I was sowing plant's that's all I'm going to say."

Sandman shrugged and said," it may have not been the most exciting thing in the world, but without people like you, people like us would go hungry."

Rocket said curiousness clear in his voice," so, how did you learn to fight, if you was just a simple farmer?"

Sinker said sounding more proud," well, my farm wasn't in town so that means it was a prime target for any bandit in the area. I had to defend my crop, because if I didn't I would go hungry. That and wolves, but that is a regular occurrence even in the town."

Sandman said," where did you come from? And why would bandit's take crop's and not gold or anything?"

Sinker sighed and said," I came from a poor town in Ferelden, and the bandit's in the area, was as hungry as the people in town.

Bandit's had no use for gold, but they did for food. Most of the bandit's were just normal townfolk getting desperate for food."

Boost then said," Brother, you should have told me this, I would have been able to support your village, it's what Templar's do...and keep mage's in check."

Sinker shook his head and said," you was too busy in the mage tower, plus it would take me at least 3 day's to get there, and I don't have enough food for that."

Rocket said," well, at least now you can use your skill's to help the entirety of Ferelden, and you never know after the Inquisition is no longer needed you could go back and help them."

Sinker smiled and then Sandman said," it is getting late, and we need to sleep, Boost you can take first watch, Rocket take Second and Ironhide take third.

We will then switch tomorrow night for me and Sinker, and Rocket."

They all agreed, because this was their usual routine when it came to guard duty.

Later that night, Boost was sitting next to the fire. Staring at the wood's he was in deep thought, thinking about what Cullen had said to him during the day.

He would then quickly snap to attention as he heard a noise but quickly calmed as he realised it was Rocket waking up for the next guard shift.

He then went back to his thought but Rocket then walked over and talked quietly so he wouldn't wake the other's," I'm glad I can finally talk to you, I have been wanting to since the incident earlier. I just wanted it to be private. "

Boost just shook his head and said," I'm going to say what I said to Cullen; I'm fine."

Rocket said in a serious tone," I know you better then that, you have been at my side long enough...your not OK, come on talk, I'm a good listener... When I'm sober."

Boost smiled and said," your a good friend, but really I'm fine...it's just - I was just thinking about my old Templar day's, and how we used to be peace keepers of the chantry and not the people we are today."

He sighed and continued," people see us now as monster's, as people who slaughter mage's, imprison mage's for no reason...even if we are doing it to protect normal people from demon's."

Rocket said in a comforting way," some people can be very narrow minded. Not everyone is like that, some people agree with your ways... Me for one, your only doing it for the greater good after all."

Boost said in a conflicted tone," yeah I know that, but we used to be classed as heroes, who looked after people who couldn't help themselves by teaming up with the chantry, I wish we could be like that again, instead of the mage and Templar wars of today."

Rocket said in wise way," everyone wishes they can change the past, but here is the harsh and painful truth about time, there is no rewind button and we can't change what has already happened.

But one thing we can do is live for the present and fight through all the pain we face in hope you will come out the other side."

Boost sighed and nodded but said," I know and once this war with Corypheus is over, I will try to rebuild some of the honour that Templar's used to have. But this not helped by the fact that these damn Venatori are turning us into beast's through our own lyrium. Now people have a reason to see us a monsters... Because we actually have become monster's."

Rocket then said," they turned the grey warden's bad as well, and we both know they are the most praised hero's of all. We both know that it's not the person who is the monster but the guy who created the monster's. All we have to do is prove to the people, that these Venatori are scum, I know it's easier said then done, but what alternative do we have."

Boost nodded and said," that's why I joined the Inquisition, to beat the Venatori, that's what we are fighting for and that's why while there is still breath in my body I will continue to fight. Because that is my goal."

Rocket said with more enthusiasm," precisely, we have a goal and we will fight for the goal, and that's the will we need to win."

Boost then yawned and said," anyway, I'm going to get some shut eye, will you be OK keeping watch?"

Rocket said in a confident way," I will be fine, you get some sleep, and remember not to be too harsh on yourself. Don't want you getting depressed."

Boost nodded then went to his tent to sleep leaving Rocket to watch the night keep passing by.

In the morning Rocket woke up to see all his team packing their thing's, he had slept longer then usual because he had a longer shift then everyone else.

Sinker gave him food and said," does my brother seem odd to you?"

Rocket said with a comforting look," he is fine, he just has a lot on his mind recently. Anyway are we ready to get going?"

Sinker nodded," everything has been packed away,"

Rocket got up and then they all got on their horses and in less then an hour they was all travelling once again.

At about midday they would come close to the border of Ferelden,

Rocket then called to Sandman saying," OK how far are we now?"

Sandman was the map reader and made sure they was going in the right direction, he said" we are on the border of Ferelden near, Broken storm Stronghold. Don't worry though I believe it's under Inquisition control, they sent a operation to it to clear and obtain it...that was a month ago."

Rocket nodded and said," aren't are supposed to go to the right of it, where there is a gap in the mountain border?"

Sandman nodded and they kept heading in that direction.

Sinker was meanwhile not paying attention to what they was saying, and was just looking at the forest around them amazed at how it looked, a lush green untouched forest.

But then he noticed something peculiar, it wasn't the look everything looked normal, it wasn't the sound's nothing sounded wrong...but then he smelt it burning, something was burning.

He quickly rode his horse close to Rocket's and said," sir...did you smell that? Smoke, I smell smoke and not cooking smoke either, something is being burnt."

Rocket then halted the group to a stop and started looking around,

Boost then said," my brother's right, I smell smoke...it's coming from the left."

Sandman said with concern clear in his voice," it could be a forest fire, if so we are in a bad position."

Ironhide shook his head and said," we would have seen something by now. Some orange or some sort of flame's."

Rocket said," stay close and let's take this slowly."

They then started to cautiously travel throughout the wood, but then they heard something voices, people panicking. But it sounded more organized then some random rabble.

When they heard this they started to pick up the pace until they saw what the cause was.

A flaming arrow had landed in the tree's and caused a small forest fire, Inquisition soldier's were putting this out.

They was right next to the Broken storm stronghold, why was there an Inquisition camp here and not in the stronghold?

Rocket rode up to the Inquisition camps with his squad and climbed off his horse.

He went straight to the commander and said," what is going on here man? Why is there a flaming arrow in the tree's and more importantly why are you guy's positioned outside the stronghold?"

The Commander had noticed Rocket's squad's armour and knew they outranked him, he then said," Sir, we have it under control."

Sandman looked around the mad scramble of Inquisition soldiers trying to put the fire, with doubt written on his face, he then said," doesn't look like it... Can we help with anything?"

The Commander said quickly with unease," no need, we have everything under control. "

Rocket said with more seriousness in his voice," you dodged the question. What is going on here? Your supposed to be inside that stronghold and why did you shoot a flaming arrow into the forest."

Boost then noticed something and said with load's of unease in his voice," it wasn't them, look on the wall's sir."

Rocket would look at the fortress to see a man not wearing Inquisition armour on the wall's and no Inquisition flag's were raised.

Rocket then said in an agitated voice," damn it man, tell me the truth what happened here?"

The Commander said nervousness clear in his voice," look, we had a problem trying to take the Stronghold as you can see I have only half my men, they tried to shoot a flaming arrow into the wood's to burn us all and make us leave,"

Rocket sighed and said," for the love of—look! who is they?"

The Commander gulped slightly and said," Venatori."

Soon as Boost heard this he clenched his fist and said," you fool's! You just let some Venatori beat you, that's just great."

Rocket tried to ease him down," calm Boost. Commander what seems to be the problem?"

The Commander said," as you can see the stronghold, is backed up against the mountain, meaning there is only one way in and out, also it is a tiered system meaning if we break through a gate they will be able to retreat to another tier and make us do the same thing again. And we didn't have enough troop's to deal with that."

Rocket looked at the stronghold and when looking at it like this he could understand what the Commander meant.

There was a main gate to get outside, and another gate separating the tier's, so that means a full on assault would have to break through more then on and the keep which was on the third tier, and as the Commander said, it was one way in, one way out.

The Venatori had all the advantage's.

Suddenly Sandman said," wait, I remember researching this place in my studies. There is more then one way in, there is a cave in the mountain that lead's underneath the stronghold with a hatch that lead's into it, it is used as an escape root, the thing is most people don't know it existed so it was never used and was forgotten in time. "

The Commander nodded and said," please, we can't do this alone. We need your help."

Sinker said," what good can we do, if all you died with a battalion of men?"

The Commander said," you could got through this tunnel Sandman told us about, come out the other side and open the gate's."

Ironhide said," impossible, it would take too long, even if we could sneak in."

Another soldier walked up and said," that's where you are wrong, on the inner walls that separate the tier's, there are ballista's, you could use them to blow the door's open, so when they are focused on you, we can come in behind and provide support."

Rocket then said with a sigh," but we are on our own operation, we don't have the time."

Boost then said in a determined way," remember what you said to me back at Skyhold, you said we could kill some Venatori on the way, that's what I plan to do. I need a bit of payback against these creeps for what they did to my brethren."

Rocket sighed and said," what do you guy's think?"

Sandman said," it's a sound plan, there has been worse. I believe we can pull this off, and I think it is our duty to do so, we are Inquisition soldier's it's what we do,"

Rocket then nodded and said" very well, Sandman show us this tunnel."


	5. Chapter 4: The spider cave

**( I usually don't put messages before chapter's, but I want to say I am a new writer and I would like to point out my weak point is combat scenes, the next 3 chapters are likely to have combat in them, so I would like to warn that my writing might not be the best during it. But I would appreciate it if people could give advice on how to improve my combat scene's, because I really want to learn. I would also like to thank all the people who have read this far.)**

Chapter 4: the spider cave

A half hour later, the team had made it to the tunnel which lead's through the mountain, it was boarded up and had a rail cart next to it.

Rocket then said," Ironhide, get this open!"

Ironhide then proceeded to bust all the wooden board's off the entrance to open the passage.

Rocket then commanded," alright, Defensive formation's we are going into unknown territory anything can be in there. Sinker get us some light."

Sinker lit a torch and took the lead, as they entered they found themselves walking along narrow passages, until they entered a large open cavern with a chasm beneath them.

Sandman just moaned slightly saying," I hate heights and that is a long way down!"

Ironhide then said in a mocking way," knowing our luck then this island will have a giant mountain on it."

Sandman just shook his head and said with a sarcastic attitude," yes, of course it has a gigantic mountain, how else would it have remained hidden all this time?"

Rocket just shook his head, he did enjoy the relaxed atmosphere as it was his nature but he didn't want to draw attention so he said," hush, quiet. We don't want to draw attention."

Ironhide chuckled said," attention from what there is nothing in here, and we are not near the hatch yet."

Boost then said," this place is weird, this is not a natural cave, people have mined here. How much do you know of this place Sandman?"

Sandman said with a proud tone," I know quite a lot actually, I remember studying this place.

This used to be a mine connected to the fortress, when in times of need it could double up as an escape root. Of course, considering how narrow these paths are and how much of a big drop it is, this wouldn't suitable for an army."

Ironhide said," why would you abandon this mine and fortress?"

Sandman shrugged and said," all I know is that it is written that the mines became unsafe so no one worked here, which means the fortress had no income and it became unprofitable. That could be why."

Sinker frowned slightly," why is the mine so unsafe, besides these narrow paths there is nothing wrong with it."

Rocket said in a concerned tone," I don't know...keep your guard up,"

They then got off the narrow path's and reached a bigger expanse of land however the chasm was behind them, and another tunnel lead on.

Sandman said," down that tunnel is the hatch. Let's get going."

Suddenly they heard a scuttling and 2 cave spider's came rushing over to the team.

Sinker who was concentrating on keeping the light focused for Sandman didn't notice and the Spider was about to bite him, when Ironhide suddenly bashed it into the wall of the cave and squashed it, he then said," keep on your guard Sinker or you will end up dead newbie."

Meanwhile Boost had shot the other one with his crossbow, ( he had a crossbow and sword.)

Boost then said," well at least it was only two of them, it could be worse."

Sandman chuckled saying," way worse, in my studies I found out that cave spiders can live for hundred's of year's, growing in immense sizes; they was only young, thankfully for us."

Rocket then narrowed his eye's and said" if they are young as in children... Who's the mother?"

Suddenly a huge crash made them turn around to face the chasm were a gigantic cave spider had climbed up, it towered over the soldier's.

And it was hungry.

Ironhide got out his great sword and tried to swing at it's leg's despite Sandman telling him not to, but the spider simply kicked him and threw him into the wall knocking him down.

Rocket then said," Boost, shoot it with your crossbow, me and Sandman will try to distract it."

Sinker said," what should I do?"

Rocket said with urgency clear in his voice," something useful!"

They then proceeded with their plan, Boost shooting from a distance while Rocket and Sandman distracted it, however it was making no effect on the spider, the bolt's only seemed to agitate it more, it then kicked Rocket but then spat venom at him, forcing Rocket to retreat slightly.

This then left Sandman in a weak position allowing the spider to capitalize and then bite him into the shoulder, making him drop his shield and enabling the spider to push him back.

This plan wasn't working, suddenly Sinker came up with an idea, he saw Ironhide get to his feet and he shouted to Ironhide," distract it, I have a plan. Boost you keep doing what you are doing, but try to hit it in the eye's and blind it."

Boost listened and did just that, Ironhide said with desperation in his voice," you better have a plan! Or I will kill you myself because I ain't becoming spider food,"

Ironhide advanced on the spider, while Sinker climbed onto a high rock that was just above the spider's height.

Ironhide tried to attack it, but did nothing because it's leg's were so heavily scaled that it couldn't cut threw.

Sinker then shouted," push it back to the chasm!"

Ironhide said with frustration," I can't, it won't budge."

Sandman who was down on the ground from the venom which was injected from the bite, shouted," fire...it doesn't like fire...use the torch."

He was too weak to stand back up and Rocket was currently trying to get the venom out of him, by giving him antidote and by cutting open the skin where the venom went into so the venom would just pour out.

Sinker then suddenly threw the torch to Ironhide who had to drop his great sword, to hold it and then started to scare the cave spider back, until it was backed up against the edge of the cavern.

Ironhide then said with a sense of concern," what now?!"

Suddenly Sinker jumped off the rock and into the spider plunging his sword into the spider's head, it didn't do much damage but made the spider stumble backwards... Into the chasm and too it's death.

Just before the spider fell, Sinker pulled his sword out and leapt off the cave spider clinging onto the edge of the chasm, however he underestimated the distance and couldn't pull himself back up.

What made it worse was he was losing grip and begun to panic, just as he was about to lose his grip though Boost leaned down and shouted," Sinker! Just hold on; Ironhide tie a rope to me so I can lift him up."

Ironhide nodded and scrambled to get some rope, and he threw it to Boost who tied himself to a rock.

Sinker shouted," be careful, this is not a very stable wall." That much was certain because the rock's easily crumbled away from Sinker trying to hold on.

Boost then slowly lowered himself down the edge of chasm to where Sinker was hanging on,

Sinker quickly grabbed the rope and Boost just as the rock crumbled away.

Boost then shouted," Ironhide pull us back up,"

Ironhide nodded and pulled them up, despite him being the strongest in the group he still found it pretty difficult, it was taking all his might and strained him beyond compare and at one point he almost lost grip, but then Rocket suddenly ran over and said," let me help."

With both of their strength combined they was then able to lift the brothers out of the Chasm.

Soon as Boost and Sinker were up they all just sat down and Boost said with agitation in his voice," that was way too close! Never do that again."

Sinker said in his defence," well if I didn't we would be spider food right now."

Rocket then said," Sinker's right Boost, his plan saved us all. Heck we should be food right now, that had to be about the size of a dragon. Good job Sinker, your not such a newbie as I first thought"

Sinker smiled at that, he was pleased that he was finally able to prove himself to the team.

Ironhide then said trying to bring back some humour," so Sandman, what was that about cave spiders living for hundred's of years?"

Sandman said wide eyed," yeah...that was more like one thousand. I did not know that was even possible."

Boost said," you should write a report on that, you will become famous." Boost had a half joking tone.

Sandman shook his head and said," considering you just splatted it in the bottom of that chasm I highly doubt anyone will believe me. At least now we know why they had to abandon the mine, I could update the library records with this info."

Rocket then looked at Sandman who was getting back to his feet and said with concern," you OK? That venom giving you any trouble?"

Sandman shook his head and said," you neutralized and got rid of most of it, we should really get ourselves back together again, after all we are underneath a Venatori owned stronghold."

Rocket nodded and everyone then got their thing's back together and got themselves back to the way they was and then started heading for the passage way that lead to the hatch.


End file.
